


A Thanksgiving Night's Dream

by dip_cheese



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Crack, Dumb Hockey Boys, Inspired by A Midsummer Night's Dream, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_cheese/pseuds/dip_cheese
Summary: Thanksgiving plans have changed this year, and Dubi is Not About It.





	A Thanksgiving Night's Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shihadchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/gifts).



> This is a (very belated) gift for shihadchick. Thanks for being so patient, you will probably work out why it took me so long, and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks to L for betaing and comradeship, and thanks to everyone else who participated in this exchange and made it possible!
> 
> now how about that powerplay, jackets??

Thanksgiving is Dubi’s second favourite time of the year. Honestly, you can’t fuck with Christmas being #1, because trees and Santa and presents, but getting together to break meal plans and ignore the terrible weather? Pretty great.

The break this year comes after a frustrating loss in Toronto, and the cloud over the team’s heads lasts well into the flight home. Dubi tries to get everyone’s head back forward, and draws Jonesy, Josh and Boone into a game of Go Fish.

After stealing three sevens from Jonesy in a spectacular move that leads to Dubi putting down the first set of four of the game, Dubi idly asks about Thanksgiving plans.

“So are you three doing Thanksgiving again this year?”

Boone blushes. “We thought about it, but Ryan and I really wanted to have a quiet one together this year. We’ve been so busy with people visiting in the last few months that we haven’t spent a lot of couple time, and we thought it would just be nice. ”

“So what about you two?”

Josh shrugs. “It was nice the other years, but I think I’m just gonna get Postmates and catch up on Netflix. My family did our dinner already in October, and I may as well just enjoy the break for what it is.”

“Yeah, Mom decided to spend this year in California with Caleb and his girlfriend, so I’ll just be Skyping Dad and then having an early night.”

As the conversation fades back into silence punctuated by occasional grunts and chirping, Dubi thinks about the way Josh and Jonesy had been so withdrawn recently. He’d seen how happy they and Boone had been the last few years after Thanksgiving, getting their moms to fly down. He gets that Ryan and Boone are still in the honeymoon phase, having started to date early on in the season, but it just wasn’t right.

If only he could get the three of them (and maybe even Ryan) to just work out that holding Thanksgiving together was the best way forward.

Hang on, someone owed him a favour.

 

* * *

 

 

Dubi hasn’t been back to Luc’s apartment since his hasty housewarming that saw him skittishly move back into Savy’s place a few days later. But really, it looks the same except it is even more ELC – 3 gaming consoles, bin overflowing with takeout containers, hockey paraphernalia everywhere.

Luc serves him a Gatorade, and they flop down on the couch. Staring at Luc’s talisman, it occurs to him that it is weird that the only magic users on the team are from Quebec, but he’s pretty sure that must be a coincidence? Maybe?

Luc breaks the silence. “So what were you planning to call your favour in on?”

Dubi sighs. “Just Boone and Ryan, surely you’ve noticed how clingy they are?”

Luc smirks. “It’s not hard to.”

“I just feel like Josh and Seth are really sad their bro’s not gonna join them for Thanksgiving this year. If you could make that happen, consider us good.”

“Do you think that’s a good idea?”

Dubi thinks. “I guess it couldn’t hurt.”

“Alright, then. I’ll do it at next practice.”

 

* * *

 

The truth is, Luc is not a great mage. He might have accidentally puffed himself up to the boys last season because the NHL is a scary place which makes you feel unworthy, which he assumes is why Dubi thinks he can pull something of this scale off. Influencing emotions and decision making is well above the training his hedge-witch mother gave him. Savy could definitely do it but Luc has already had too much lecturing about the ethical use of magic.

And honestly, if it wasn’t Dubi, he’d probably just shrug off the request. But he just wants to be good for Dubi and follow his commands, even if Dubi seems oblivious to his giant crush.

Luc decides to look through the box that lives under his bed for inspiration. Rummaging through his old charms and magical ingredients, his hand brushes a tiny bottle. Huh.

Luc pulls the bottle out. He had forgotten stealing this from a rival Juniors player on a dare, quickly stashing it before he had even checked what it did.

It takes thirty minutes, some dried herbs, a wax stain on his carpet and a first-degree burn on his arm to suss it out.

Love magic. Interesting.  
Dubi arrives at practice the next day to find an argument occurring.

“… the hell did you try to kiss him?”

“I don’t even know! He’s just so hot and I think I’m in love!”

Honestly, Ryan and Boone look like they’re gonna come to blows so, exercising their captainly responsibilities, Nick and Dubi quickly separate them.

After some questioning, what happens became clear:

Ryan and Boone had arrived early for breakfast in the rink. Out of nowhere Ryan starts acting strange and starts hitting on Josh. Everyone was confused. Ryan then tried to kiss Josh, Josh turned him away, and argument ensued.

Nick speaks. “Now boys, I know everyone’s confused and emotional, but it’s time for practice and you can’t take this onto the ice. Understood?” Ryan, Boone and Josh reluctantly nod.

Dubi finds a guilty-looking Luc and marches him into the showers.

“What. Did. You. Do?”

Luc whines. “What you told me to! I thought making Ryan have a thing for Josh would solve this Thanksgiving, but the love potion I had shouldn’t have been strong enough to do THAT.”

Dubi groans. “You idiot. Those guys probably already have crushes on each other and your goddamn magic just made those urges too powerful to resist.”

“You clearly, uh, have a good radar for who has crushes on who.” Luc’s ears are burning up. “I just wanted to make you proud.”

Dubi knows that he and Luc have been building up to this for a while, but he has disasters to fix. He places his hand on Luc’s thigh. “I know, but this has to wait until after practice.”

Luc’s eyes get glassy, then he shakes out of it. “Okay, I’ll find you then.”

 

* * *

 

It looks like no one else is willing to be the adult, so Seth steps up and drags Boone, Ryan and Josh to lunch after practice. Savard catches Ryan on the way and has a word, his hands making odd shapes that definitely looks like magic to Seth, but he also trusts that Savy will look out for his co-defensemen.

“So does anyone want to explain what the fuck that was?” Seth says, staring at Ryan.

Ryan averts his gaze. “It was like something came over me. Boone knows I’ve always had a thing for Josh, but I was never going to do something about it!”

Josh’s jaw drops. “Wait, seriously? I thought you were just fucking around with me because you knew about my thing for you!”

Seth sighs. “Okay, that’s great and all, but Boone, why the hell did you get so jealous?”

“I thought Ryan was going to leave me, especially because I knew that he was interested in Josh.” Ryan places his hand on Boone’s.

“Come on, you know I love you and that hasn’t changed, even with this weird-ass fever dream.”

Seth meets Josh’s eyes. Josh and him had been fucking around for a few months, and he’d be lying if their feelings for the other couple hadn’t come up for a few times. It was pretty obvious that Ryan and Boone were into them, but Josh had been scared to do anything as he wasn’t sure if Ryan reciprocated his attraction.

Seth asks Josh, “Are we doing this then?” Josh nods.

Boone and Ryan look confused. “Doing what?” Boone asks.

Seth laughs. “It would be so much easier if you just talked about your feelings, rather than making me do the legwork based on glances.” Seth picks up Boone and Ryan’s hands, still intertwined, and places a small kiss on each. “Would you be interested, in uh, dating us too?”

Boone’s eyes go wide. “Ohh… That could definitely be arranged. Ryan?”

Ryan nods. “I’m in, if you are.”

In hindsight, Seth was lucky they chose a reasonably private booth at the restaurant, because he felt much less guilty about kissing all his boyfriends.

They’d probably have to rework their Thanksgiving plans, though.


End file.
